


Pretty In Black

by achievemenhunter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Ryan wears lacy underwear, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan decides to surprise Gavin by wearing a pair of his 'special' underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty In Black

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the part in Let's Play Minecraft 135 where Ryan offered to wear panties for Gavin.

Ryan opened a draw in his dresser that he had seldom used in the months that he'd been dating Gavin. On occasion, he'd still pull out a thing or two and wear them for the day - never when he knew Gavin would be staying the night at his, though. The Brit was painfully vanilla at times, and at the beginning of their relationship Ryan hadn't wanted to scare him off with anything that wasn't strictly considered 'normal'.

 

It wasn't as if this was a particularly huge deal, either, he mused, slipping on one of the pairs of panties he'd had stashed in what - in the privacy of his own mind - he called his sex drawer. There were other things in there that Ryan knew Gavin was in no way ready to even consider the possibility of using. Really, this would barely be dipping their toes in potential sexual exploits. Ryan hoped Gavin would start to warm to such things with time, because as much as he loved the Brit, he was really starting to miss that side of things in his sex life.

 

He twisted to get a better view of his reflection in the mirror, and was pleased with what he saw. This was a perfect way to start getting less conventional with Gavin, really - the Brit had predominately dated women in his lifetime, Ryan being his first boyfriend in years. Femininity in his sexual partners was something Gavin was used to, and although Ryan wasn't feminine in his build by any stretch of the imagination, that didn't mean he couldn't pretty himself up if he felt like it.

 

Smiling to himself, he put on the rest of his clothes and got ready for work. Just the feeling of the panties sitting low on his hips, and the anticipation for what Gavin's reaction would be that evening, started the kindling of sensation low in his abdomen.

 

~* * *~

 

Ryan tried not to let his intentions show too much in the office that day, but Gavin had clearly picked up in some hidden undercurrent in his words and actions. None of the others seemed to notice, but Gavin was close to writhing in his seat, constantly shooting covert glances at his boyfriend. Fortunately, the Brit was naturally fidgety, so this didn't arouse the suspicions of their co-workers either. Even their banter, sexually charged as it was, could be fobbed off as one of their normal interactions.

 

Once they arrived at Ryan's house after work, though, the way Gavin shoved him roughly against the wall was anything but ordinary. Ryan grinned. He'd really managed to work the Brit up to fever pitch.

 

"You horny bastard," Gavin panted against his neck, kissing the skin there. Ryan continued to grin and let Gavin desperately grind against him, already hard from the way Ryan had been subtly teasing him that day. "You were practically oozing sex all over the damn office, bloody hell."

 

"Not my fault," Ryan replied, voice low and humorous. "I have an incredibly attractive boyfriend, and sometimes I can't stop myself from thinking about fucking him into my mattress until he screams my name."

 

Gavin's hips juddered against him, his thigh slipping between the older man's legs and causing Ryan's own growing erection to press against him.

 

"Jesus, Ryan," he breathed, moaning softly as Ryan threaded one hand through Gavin's hair and started kissing down the younger man's throat, the other hand grabbing his ass. Ryan lifted him off the ground slightly, slowly walking them towards his bedroom. The Brit hopped up eagerly, wrapping his legs around Ryan's waist so that his crotch rubbed up against Ryan's stomach, and the older man's pace increased. His hands were occupied with keeping Gavin from falling, so the only satisfaction he was getting was the way his movements were making Gavin grind against him, but already that wasn't enough.

 

They all but crashed through the bedroom door, Gavin losing his shirt somewhere in the process. Ryan dropped Gavin onto the bed, taking a moment to appreciate the sight of the younger man suddenly spread out for him before surging forward once more, lips locking in a searing kiss.

 

Ryan was the first to break away, one hand tangled in Gavin's and the other curled around the back of his shoulder. His mouth made its way along the Gavin's jawline, stubble rasping against the younger man's clean-shaven skin. Gavin's head tipped back almost automatically, and Ryan's lips travelled lower.

 

Gavin tried not to whine pitifully as Ryan kissed gently at his neck. He was only marginally successful.

 

Ryan's hips twitched down, brushing up against Gavin's front, and the Brit moaned, head tipping back further as Ryan grinned against his throat.

 

In an attempt to wrest some control back, Gavin suddenly reached down and pressed his hand against the bulge in Ryan's pants, massaging gently. The older man's hips bucked forward again, groaning into Gavin's collarbone at the touch. Emboldened, Gavin let his hand drift to the button on Ryan's jeans. Their mouths met again, moving in tandem as Gavin popped the button and pulled down the older man's fly, hand slipping into Ryan's jeans.

 

Gavin felt lace underneath his fingertips and his brain short-circuited.

 

"Ryan?"

 

The older man smirked against his lips. "Yeah, Gavin?"

 

"Are you wearing girls' knickers?"

 

"Not technically, no. They're designed for men. But they _are_ lace, if that's what you're asking." He pulled back slightly, eyebrow raised, Gavin's hand still on his cock. "Don't you like them?"

 

"No, I… I, um…" Gavin stammered, fingers travelling idly over the lace before he realised what he was doing. His face went red, but he didn't move away.

 

Ryan lost his composure momentarily at the touch. "Mm… Do you want to actually see them?"

 

"I…" Gavin's cheeks burned with colour, and he nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

 

Ryan grinned again, Gavin's hand withdrawing as the older man pulled his shirt off, the muscles of his arms and chest flexing. Gavin felt himself twitch at the sight - it was something he never tired of seeing. What was to come, though, was decidedly new, and Gavin would have been lying if he said the idea of Ryan clad in nothing but lacy underwear didn't make him even harder.

 

The shirt discarded, Ryan leaned forward, kissing Gavin lingeringly before pulling back again, climbing off the bed entirely. With that stupidly sexy smile still firmly in place, Ryan locked eyes with the Brit and slowly tugged his zipper down the rest of the way, shimmying his hips slightly to loosen the waist of his jeans. Gavin gripped at the sheets. Ryan's hands hovered by his waistband. Gavin whined, hips bucking up into nothing.

 

Grinning all the while, Ryan turned, giving Gavin a perfect view of his ass as he relented and pushed his jeans down, the denim falling around his feet.

 

Gavin groaned. He couldn't help himself. The panties were edged with black lace, but the rest of the material was sheer, allowing Gavin to see every curve of Ryan's ass. Then Ryan turned around again, erection straining and framed perfectly by the lace.

 

"I take it you _do_ like them, then?"

 

Gavin nodded, trying not to whimper.

 

He was actually glad that Ryan hadn't gone so far as to wear stockings and garters along with the underwear. He didn't think he'd have been able to see that without his brain combusting from arousal.

 

Even the mental image was giving him difficulties.

 

Ryan's smile turned predatory, clambering back onto the bed and approaching Gavin on all fours like some sort of big cat. If Gavin had thought that being clad in lacy underwear would make Ryan appear softer, he'd have been wrong. The Brit could see black lace peeking out over Ryan's lower back as the older man moved towards him, but Gavin knew there was no question which of the two of them was in control here.

 

Not that he minded, of course. He was more than happy for Ryan to do whatever he damn well pleased, because it always resulted in Gavin feeling thoroughly spent and content.

 

The older man hovered over him, taking in Gavin's bared chest with obvious lust in his eyes before letting his hand drop to the front of Gavin's jeans, undoing them. Gavin shimmied out of them obediently, trying to rock up into Ryan's hand, but the older man had other ideas. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and gently guided it to the front of his own panties, cock straining against the thin fabric. He let out a little gasping sigh at the contact.

 

Gavin's fingers explored the feeling of Ryan's cock through the panties. If he was honest, he was a little confused with their design - a random lace strip travelled up their middle, stopping just over two inches from the waistband. Small black ribbons decorated the line of lace. It seemed out of place. Idly, he tugged on the end of one of them, and was surprised when it unraveled. He'd thought it was just for show.

 

The lace parted slightly, and Gavin realised that it wasn't, in fact, continuous - that the ribbons were actually the only thing keeping the front of the panties from opening.

 

For the second time that night, Gavin's brain short-circuited.

 

"Jesus Christ, Ryan," he breathed, eyes wide as he stared up at his boyfriend. "Those're bloody crotchless knickers you're wearing."

 

"How observant of you," Ryan teased, reaching down to slowly untie the remaining ribbons before pulling his cock out through the newly opened hole in his underwear. He was close to full hardness at that point, balls and base encircled gently by black lace. It hit Gavin that the older man intended to fuck him whilst still wearing the panties, and he let out a garbled sound of confused arousal.

 

Ryan chuckled, the sound resonating through both their chests as he pressed their bodies together, lips meeting. His cock pressed into Gavin's thigh, and even through the cotton of his own underwear, the Brit could feel the lace. Moaning shamelessly, he reached down with his right hand, finding purchase on Ryan's ass and pulling the Gent even closer. His fingers slipped slightly over the smooth fabric and his grip tightened, earning him a pleased noise from Ryan. The older man rutted against him, languidly, and Gavin whined, left hand going to Ryan's broad shoulders. If he'd had any length to his nails, he'd have left angry red furrows on the older man's back, but as it was, his fingertips just grabbed bruisingly hard at Ryan's shoulders as Ryan continued to tease the man beneath him.

 

It was always a favourite tactic of his - to draw as many whines and gasps from Gavin as he could before both of them grew impatient. He drank up Gavin's little panting breaths, his lusty moans, the way his body arched and curved against Ryan in an attempt to leave no space between them.

 

"R-Ryan, please," Gavin whimpered, rapidly approaching that point of impatience. The older man relented, one hand reaching for the lube on the nightstand as he sucked a small mark on Gavin's collarbone. The Brit's hands left his boyfriend's body, instead focusing on getting himself out of his own underpants. By the time he managed to wriggle out of them in the small amount of space that Ryan had given him, the older man had retrieved the lube, but dropped it as Gavin suddenly wrapped a hand around his cock. Precome had already started to seep from the tip, and Gavin spread it down Ryan's length, slowly working him over. Ryan's breath was hot on Gavin's neck, but the older man knew that Gavin was only doing what he was doing as a cheeky jab at how much Ryan liked to tease him.

 

"Gavin, this isn't exactly conducive to the advancement of our evening," he said, voice a little gaspy. Gavin gave him a snarky grin, but was quick to let go, just as eager as Ryan to actually get started.

 

The blond flipped him onto his stomach, slicking up one hand and unceremoniously pushing his forefinger into Gavin's waiting body. Now it was the Brit's turn to gasp, almost involuntarily pressing himself back onto Ryan's finger. A mere few seconds later, one finger became two, and Gavin accepted it greedily, moaning softly as Ryan hit his prostate.

 

"Fuck, Gavin, you're always so ready for me," he murmured appreciatively as he slipped in a third finger, making Gavin mewl.

 

"C'mon, Ryan," he groaned, thighs quaking with want.

 

"Has anyone ever told you that patience is not one of your virtues?"

 

"I will get out of bed if you don't do something right now, I swear," Gavin threatened, the stern words weakened by the desire weaving through them.

 

Ryan let out a short chuckle, then lined himself up with Gavin's entrance. He teased the Lad a little more, describing small circles around Gavin's rim with the tip of his cock. Then, he pressed in slowly, torturously, and it was over a minute before the Brit was fully seated on him. Gavin moaned brokenly at the feeling of finally being filled, the lace rubbing up against his ass.

 

Both of them were past wanting to reach their endpoint at a leisurely pace, and Ryan quickly built up his rhythm. Gavin let out all manner of appreciative noises, back arching and hands lost underneath the pillows. The older man gripped him by the shoulder and the waist, the material of his panties brushing up against Gavin's bare ass on every thrust. The feeling excited Gavin more than he thought it would have, and it wasn't long before he was coming against the sheets with a harsh cry of Ryan's name.

 

Gavin's hole clenched around Ryan, and it was enough to send the blond over the edge as well, thrusting into the body below him as he rode out the wave of pleasure before draping himself over Gavin's back. The Brit's legs gave out, and they both managed a laugh as they fell flush against the mattress. Ryan pulled out of Gavin, groaning quietly at the loss of that tight heat around him. The sound was echoed by Gavin, the younger man suddenly feeling empty.

 

Their bodies were sticky and gross, but neither of them could bring themselves to get out of bed. Ryan just snagged one arm around Gavin's waist, drawing the younger man close. Gavin hummed happily in Ryan's embrace, the lace of the older man's panties once again rubbing against his ass.

 

"I know I'm not usually into this sort of thing," Gavin murmured sleepily, "But I'm not going to make a fuss if… you know… you want to wear things like that more often."

 

"That so?" Ryan replied with a grin, low voice reverberating through Gavin's chest. "Guess it's a good thing I have plenty more to show you, then. Even got some stockings I could bust out, if you like."

 

Their bodies were close enough for Ryan to feel the shiver that race along Gavin's spine, and he chuckled.

 

"I'm going to take that as a yes."


End file.
